


Confession

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drunkenness, F/M, Just another reason I'm going to hell, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Clothed Sex, This is basically a country song, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jesse meet at a bar, and wind up sharing more than drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I wrote in between all the Cassidy/reader madness. Crappy title and summary are crappy.  
> This takes place before the show.

It felt stupid of you to still be crying over as you took the keys out of the ignition and slammed the car door. You knew that your boyfriend - now ex-boyfriend - wasn't worth the tears. But finding him in a goddamn brothel after he claimed he was going to his cousin's house? You'd never known cousins that close. 

So you took his pants, his wallet, and the car and driven away to the first bar you could find. You opened the door, stalking into the dimly lit place, and sat at the end of the bar. Then bartender either didn't notice your tears or didn't care as he handed you the shot you ordered. You slammed it back, forcing yourself not to gag, and ordered another. 

A man in dark clothes sat down a few seats away from you, ordered a beer, and stared down at the floor like he hoped it would swallow him up. He seemed wrapped up in his own troubles, and you happily ignored him. You grabbed a handful of napkins and blew your nose. The alcohol has begun to help you feel better. Somewhat. 

The bartender placed a bottle of beer in front of you and walked away. You looked up at him, confused. In response, he pointed to the man in black down the bar, and turned back to his glass-wiping. You glared at the man, who gave a half-hearted smile and raised his own beer to you. 'You looked like you could use it,' he said with a shrug. 

The events of the night, plus two shots of something called Ratwater, had emboldened you. 'I can buy my own drinks, mister. I don't need you or anyone else trying to roofie me.' You pushed the bottle aside to make your point. 

He frowned. 'I'm not trying to drug you,' he said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. The flame of his lighter illuminated his handsome face, as well as the white collar around his neck. Oh shit, you thought. That's why he wore all black. 

'I'm so sorry,' you said, anger cooling to fear. You hadn't been to church in ages, but that didn't mean you wanted to accuse a man of God of trying to take advantage of you. 

He shook his head, exhaling blue smoke into the air. 'I forgive you,' he told you with a half smile. Then, to himself, he said 'Least I'm good at that.'

You smiled back, and picked up the beer, taking a sip. 'Thanks,' you said, abashedly, and turned back to stare at the counter.

'Mind if I take this seat?' The preacher had stood, waiting by the stool closest to you. You motioned to it noncommittally, and he sat down. You didn't feel like talking about salvation, but he didn't seem very holy for a holy man. Maybe it was the garb, but his presence was sort of comforting, if distracting. The two of you sat in silence, drinking your beers, for a while. As soon as he'd finished his bottle, the preacher ordered two more, sliding one over to you. 'Feel like talking about it?' he asked. 

You looked up at him, taking in his dark hair and eyes, the kind but weary face, and shrugged. 'Nothing to talk about. Caught my boyfriend cheating on me.' You self-consciously wiped your eyes, sure your makeup had run down your face. This guy was really hot for a priest. His eyes were intense, his mouth pouty, and his jaw shaded heavily with stubble. You squashed down the thought, chalking it up to alcohol and too many emotions. 

'I'm sorry to hear that,' he said, and he did sound genuinely remorseful. 'Betrayal of love is one of the most painful things we can experience.' He sounded like he knew firsthand, and you were growing more intrigued by the minute. 'Sometimes losing a loved one that way can be worse than their death.' He shook his head, and lit another cigarette. 

'Not this guy,' you said with a snort. 

'Forgiveness can be one of the hardest things we ever do. In most cases, the other person doesn't even deserve it. But forgiveness can be an act of love,' he said.

You stared at the preacher for a minute. 'Where are you getting this crap?' you muttered into your beer.

'I don't know, outta my ass.' He took another swallow of beer, and you stared at him. That wasn't quite the response you'd expected. 

'Listen, Reverend...' you started.

'Call me Jesse. I ain't earned the title yet.' He looked upset with himself.

You introduced yourself back, and went on, 'Look, Jesse, I really do appreciate the effort. I'm just not ready yet to forgive anyone.' You took a drink, eyeing him appraisingly, and continued, 'I'm still in the hurting people who hurt me frame of mind.' He opened his mouth, no doubt to say something else about forgiveness, but you stopped him with a cheeky grin. 'So what's my penance for that particular sin?'

Jesse stared at you like he couldn't quite focus. You kept smiling, and he slowly smiled back. 'Depends,' he said. 'What other sins do you have to confess?' 

You lifted your bottle to your lips, taking a long pull off of it, and letting the glass brush suggestively along your lower lip. 'All kinds of bad things,' you said. 

He laughed. 'I've never heard of someone having a rebound with a man of the cloth,' he told you with a sly smile. He leaned in closer, and so did you. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. But you'd done worse than hit on a priest. Especially one this good-looking, and bad at his job.

Jesse took one drag off his cigarette before grinding it out, and with a meaningful look, you excused yourself, heading for the back door. You didn't look to see if he followed. 

The hot Texas air hit you hard enough to take your breath away. Night had fallen since you'd entered the bar, and you were grateful for the cover of semi-darkness, less the giant streetlight over the fence behind the bar. You walked over to your car, leaning against the hood. Sure enough, after a minute, the preacher was walking out the door, heading your way. 

You watched as Jesse took the last few steps to you, and grinned knowingly as he approached. He put his arm around your waist, and pulled you into a kiss. You were suddenly buzzing with need as you felt his body against yours. He pulled off his jacket, and said softly, 'Think we'll be more comfortable in the backseat.'

Nodding your agreement, you unlocked the doors, and you both ducked into the back. You were already shimmying out of your jeans as Jesse's hands slipped under your T-shirt, rubbing your breasts through your bra. You kissed again, tongues sliding against each other, and Jesse's fingers were tugging down your panties. You bit your lip to keep from muttering obscenities - obviously, swearing in front of a preacher was worse than what you were already doing with him. 

His lips ghosted over your ear as he whispered, 'Are you truly sorry for your sins?' 

You laughed, and unzipped his pants. 'Not at all,' you answered, reaching in and stroking his cock. He groaned harshly as your hand worked over his shaft, and you couldn't wait to have him inside you. 

'Well then,' Jesse said as he grabbed your hips and pulled you to straddle him, 'I guess I'll have to make you sorry.' He steadied your hips, and slid into you, and he felt better than you'd imagined. You started to move, enjoying the sight of him in front of you: a beautiful stranger in a priest's collar. It wasn't long before you'd settled into a rhythm, your hips angled so that your clit rubbed against him as you moved, making you crazy as your orgasm drew near. You didn't know if it was the clandestine nature of the encounter, or the fact that you were fucking a priest, but you were wetter for this man you'd just met than you ever were for your ex. 

Jesse gripped your hips tight, fucking you hard, and you felt a thrill as you wondered if his fingers would leave marks. You tried to keep quiet, but you wanted to scream his name. His lips trailed over your throat, beard scraping the sensitive skin, and you held on to his shoulders as you rocked against him, mouth open in a silent shout, as your pleasure peaked and cascaded over you. With one last thrust, Jesse was coming, and you listened to him moan in abandon. 

Catching your breath, the two of you dressed quickly and got out of the car, checking to make sure you weren't seen. You kissed him one more time, and re-entered the bar, taking your seat. Jesse followed a moment later. You had a beer waiting for him when he got back, and paid your bill.

'Feeling better?' he asked as he lit a cigarette.

'Yes, sir,' you answered. You smiled at him, and stood up. 

'Me too.' He chuckled, exhaling smoke. Instead of goodbye, he told you, 'Go in peace.'

With a satisfied smile, you did.


End file.
